Break Her Up
by sicorro
Summary: [CHAPTER 4 UP!] "Lucu sekali, Tuan Park." "Maafkan aku, sayang."/Walaupun isi chat mereka mengandung unsur sayang-sayangan, tapi percayalah, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak pacaran./"Ralat. BELUM pacaran." -Baekhyun/CHANBAEK/BL
1. Prolog

**Break Her Up**

.

.

 **genre:** romance, drama

 **rated:** T

 **notes:** boys love, boy x boy

.

.

 _happy reading!_

* * *

 _You got a new message!_

 **Chanyeol:** Hoyhoyhoy

 **Baekhyun:** Ada apa?

 **Chanyeol:** Temani aku :3

 **Baekhyun:** Ke?

 **Chanyeol:** Toko buku

 **Baekhyun:** Buat apa?

 **Chanyeol:** Pertanyaan yang bagus

 **Chanyeol:** Kau menanyakan buat apa aku ke toko buku

 **Chanyeol:** Tentu saja mau beli tteokbeokki XD

 **Baekhyun:** -_-

 **Baekhyun:** Lucu sekali, Tuan Park

 **Baekhyun:** Itu karena tidak biasanya kau mengajakku ke toko buku, dobi sialan-_-

 **Baekhyun:** -_-

 **Chanyeol:** Hehehehe

 **Chanyeol:** Maafkan aku, sayang~

 **Baekhyun:** -_-

 **Chanyeol:** Jangan marah lagi, ya~ Oke oke?

 **Chanyeol:** Aku traktir es krim strawberry, deh. Bagaimana?

 **Baekhyun:** Hmmm

 **Baekhyun:** Oke

 **Baekhyun:** Harus 3 scoop, ya

 **Chanyeol:** Siap, babe

 **Baekhyun:** Jalan sekarang?

 **Chanyeol:** Yuppp

 **Chanyeol:** Kutunggu di halte biasa

 **Baekhyun:** Baiklah

 **Baekhyun:** Tunggu aku di sana, oke?

 **Chanyeol:** Kapanpun itu :)

 **Baekhyun:** :) :) :)

 **Chanyeol:** Hmmm

 **Chanyeol:** Anywayyy

 **Chanyeol:** Terima kasih loh ya sudah mau menemaniku, Baek

 **Chanyeol:** I love you full :3

-o0o-

OKE. Sepertinya aku harus meluruskan beberapa hal di sini.

Aku dan Chanyeol tidak seperti yang kalian kira. Yeah, walaupun kami sering menggunakan kata " _babe_ ", "sayang", atau " _I love you_ " seperti barusan, tapi secara teknis kami **tidak** berpacaran.

Aku dan Chanyeol hanya berteman.

Yeah, berteman dengan sangat-sangat-sangat baik.

Walaupun harus kuakui kalau Chanyeol terkadang sering membuatku baper, galau, deg-degan, sampai menjerit senang tak karuan—tapi aku harus menganggapnya sebagai teman.

Lagipula, tidak baik kalau aku menaruh perasaan lebih pada pacar orang lain.

Ya.

Chanyeol itu sudah punya **pacar.**

.

.

.

 **To be continued...**

 **...or nay?**

* * *

MET MAYEM SEMUANYA. Halo halo. Salam kenal, ya.

Oke, di sini gue cuman mau meramaikan fanfic Chanbaek di FFN. Semoga pada terhibur dengan berbagai imajinasi gue di akun ini /aminnn/

Makasih ya utk yg mau menyempatkan waktu buat baca dan ninggalin feedback nanti. I really really really appreciate you xoxo

ps: anywayyy happy birthday buat uri leader Suholangkayaaa~ EXO saranghaja!


	2. Chapter 1

_You got a new message!_

 **Chanyeol:** Yeobo...

 **Chanyeol:** Kau sudah ada di mana?

 **Chanyeol:** Sudah 15 menit aku menunggu, nih u,u

 **Baekhyun:** Aku di belakangmu sejak tadi, yeobo idiot

 **Baekhyun:** Kau saja yang dari tadi tidak menyadarinya dan malah sibuk dengan ponselmu

 **Chanyeol:** Щ(ºДºщ)

 **Baekhyun:** Lagipula... bukannya kau tadi bilang kalau kau akan menungguku selama apapun itu?

.

.

 **Break Her Up**

.

 _Chapter 01_

.

.

 **genre:** romance, drama

 **rated:** T

 **notes:** boys love, boy x boy

.

.

 _happy reading!_

* * *

"Biar kuluruskan satu hal, Baek," ujar Chanyeol sambil menoleh ke belakang, menghadap langsung ke wajah Baekhyun yang sedang memerah karena suhu rendah. "Seingatku, tadi aku mengetik 'kapanpun itu', bukannya 'selama apapun itu'."

Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya, tak peduli. "Sama saja."

"Yach, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan bahwa itu sama saja? Jelas-jelas kedua frasa itu mengandung makna yang berbeda."

"Tidak peduli. Yang penting bagiku itu sama saja." Baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya.

Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Baekhyun menang dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Mungkin kalau dianalogikan dalam bentuk segitiga prioritas, di atas kalimat _"cewek itu selalu benar"_ masih ada kalimat _"Byun Baekhyun itu selalu benar"_ yang menjadi puncak segitiga tersebut.

"Ya, sudahlah," kata Chanyeol sambil mengedikkan bahunya. Baekhyun segera tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Ayo, kita ke toko buku. Jaraknya tak jauh dari sini, kok. Jadi, kita jalan kaki saja. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk senang. "Santai saja. Aku suka jalan kaki, kok."

Chanyeol langsung tersenyum senang dan melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Baekhyun. Mendorongnya agar jalan lebih dulu supaya Chanyeol bisa menuntunnya.

"Apalagi berdua bersamamu. Menyadarkanku apa artinya kenyamanan, kesempurnaan cinta~"

Chanyeol langsung menepuk dahi dengan ekspresi _watdafuq_. "Yach, gembel sekali, chagiya."

Baekhyun hanya menyengir.

Oke, mungkin kita bisa meluruskan satu hal di sini. Walaupun Chanyeol sering membisikkan kata "chagiya" di telinga Baekhyun, atau sebaliknya, Baekhyun merasa status mereka masih dan akan selamanya berteman baik.

Dan Baekhyun punya beberapa alasan menarik untuk itu:

 **Satu** , Chanyeol tidak punya alasan untuk menyukai Baekhyun. _Well_ , mungkin ia memang menyukai Baekhyun. Tapi hal itu hanya sebagai teman.

 _(menurut Baekhyun sih begitu)_

 **Dua** , Baekhyun sendiri juga tak punya alasan untuk menyukai Chanyeol. Walaupun harus diakui kalau ia memang suka dan betulan suka dalam pengertian sebenarnya dengan si lelaki jangkung ini, tapi hal itu rasanya tabu untuk diumbar-umbar. Sehingga terjadilah banyak kepura-puraan yang Baekhyun sendiri pun tidak merasa keberatan akan hal itu. Alias, _gampanglah untuk diatur._

 **Tiga** , Baekhyun merasa berpacaran dengan sahabat baik sendiri itu kurang sehat karena sama saja seperti kau memacari saudara kandungmu sendiri. Coba bayangkan saja kalau suatu saat mereka putus. Tidak hanya kehilangan pacar, Baekhyun bisa-bisa juga kehilangan sahabatnya sendiri.

 **Empat** , dan alasan terakhir ini merupakan alasan terbesar dari semuanya itu, adalah Baekhyun harus sadar diri kalau Chanyeol sudah memiliki pacar.

Yup, pacar. Seseorang yang ceria seperti Baekhyun, manis seperti Baekhyun, lugu seperti Baekhyun, dan juga mampu membuat Chanyeol memanggilnya "chagiya" sama seperti Baekhyun.

Tapi kelebihannya, ia tidak memiliki "pedang sakti" seperti yang dimiliki Baekhyun.

Betapa beruntungnya gadis itu.

Park Chanyeol, seperti yang sudah disaksikan Baekhyun sejak setahun yang lalu mereka bertemu, adalah posisi teratas di dalam _list_ cowok idaman seantero sekolah. Chanyeol punya banyak kelebihan yang bisa ditawarkan. Wajah tampan, iya. Dompet tebal, iya. Kecerdasan intelektual, emosi, dan spiritual, iya. Kepribadian menyenangkan, iya. _Hot_ , iya banget, karena kabarnya, Chanyeol memiliki "itu" dengan ukuran yang mampu memuaskan kaum hawa manapun. Entah kabar ngawur dari manakah itu.

Jadi, dengan Kang Seulgi (yeah, ini nama lengkap pacarnya Chanyeol) yang mampu membuat Chanyeol berlutut di hadapannya, otomatis membuat gadis itu menduduki posisi teratas dari _list_ cewek paling beruntung seantero sekolah.

Karena sedikit merasa tak mau kalah, Baekhyun sendiri memposisikan dirinya sebagai posisi teratas dari _list_ cowok paling beruntung seantero sekolah karena bisa bersahabat baik dengan Chanyeol.

Bahkan Chanyeol sering memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang, lho.

Jadi, sebenarnya pacar Chanyeol itu ada dua.

 _Maunya sih, begitu._

"Baek, menurutmu, novel yang bagus itu novel karangan siapa?" Suara berat Chanyeol tiba-tiba terdengar, menyentakkan Baekhyun yang ternyata sejak tadi terdiam dengan lamunannya sendiri.

"Hmmm," Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, "kalau aku sendiri sih karena aku memang mengidolakannya, novel karya Do Kyungsoo adalah novel terbaik sedunia."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung karena merasa asing dengan nama tersebut. Sehingga ia akhirnya berjalan ke arah komputer, lalu mencari nama Do Kyungsoo di sana.

Setelah ketemu, Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun ke rak buku yang menyimpan seluruh karya Do Kyungsoo di sana. Membuat senyuman Baekhyun melebar.

"Ya, Tuhan. Rasanya ingin kubeli semuanya," desah Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kau tidak mau beli? Beli saja, Baek. Mumpung masih di sini."

"Mau sekali, sih," balas Baekhyun. "Tapi sayangnya aku belum menyiapkan budget untuk membeli ini semua. Tapi untungnya kita punya perpustakaan sekolah yang amat sangat baik, jadi aku bisa membacanya di sana."

Chanyeol hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, lalu membiarkan anak itu memilah-milah novel Do Kyungsoo sambil sesekali mengomentarinya. Chanyeol hanya bisa melihat-lihat dalam diam karena _roaming_ dengan dunia pernovelan.

"Astaga, aku belum baca yang ini karena tidak ada di perpustakaan."

"Wow, sampul novel ini rupanya ganti, ya?"

"Hmm, bagusan sampul yang dulu, sih. Tapi lebih baik adalah isinya."

"Astaga, aku benar-benar mau beli novel barunya. Sinopsisnya sangat menarik."

"Yeol, kau sebaiknya baca yang ini, deh."

"Jangan, deh. Yang ini saja."

Dan berbagai komentar tidak jelas lainnya yang membuat Chanyeol semakin _roaming_.

"Baek..."

"Hm?" balas Baekhyun tanpa menolehkan pandangannya dari sebungkus novel yang ada di tangannya.

"Sebenarnya, Do Kyungsoo ini sering membuat novel jenis apa, sih?"

"Kebanyakan sih _romance_ ," balas Baekhyun bersemangat. "Tapi kisah romansa yang disajikannya kebanyakan tidak biasa."

"Contohnya?"

"Dia menyajikan kisah cinta _incest_."

"Ewww...," Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tapi, Yeol. Aku jamin kau akan meleleh karena alurnya yang manis. Amat sangat menyentuh sih lebih tepatnya."

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa kau bilang kalau _incest_ itu manis? Apa kau sudah tidak waras?"

"Karena mereka berdua adalah kembar fraternal yang terpisah sejak bayi karena perceraian orang tua mereka. Waktu mereka sudah besar dan bertemu tanpa sengaja, akhirnya mereka saling jatuh cinta karena merasa cocok. Menyedihkan sekali, padahal mereka merasa cocok karena hubungan batin antar saudara kembar."

Chanyeol masih dengan wajah tak percayanya. "Lalu, _ending_ -nya bagaimana?"

"Yah, _ending_ -nya menyedihkan, pastinya. Mereka akhirnya putus, lalu berpisah untuk waktu yang sangaaat lama." Baekhyun membentangkan tangannya sampai menyenggol lengan Chanyeol, membuat lelaki jangkung itu mendelik risih yang langsung dibalas dengan kekehan iseng Baekhyun. "Setelah masing-masing mereka sudah mempunyai keluarga sendiri, akhirnya si cowok mengajak si cewek untuk bertemu. Untungnya tidak terjadi apa-apa karena hubungan mereka sudah dalam status baik-baik saja dan akhirnya cinta eros yang sempat dimiliki mereka berdua segera terganti menjadi cinta storge antar saudara."

Dan _hell, yeah_ —dari panjangnya penuturan Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya membalas, "Oooh."

Baekhyun langsung mendelik kesal. "Yach! Aku cerita panjang lebar dan kau hanya bilang 'ooh'?"

"Lalu aku harus membalas apa?"

"Komentar, dong. Komentar tentang cerita itu~"

Chanyeol mengusap dagunya. "Hmmm, biasa saja," katanya dengan tatapan serius.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Suka-sukamu saja, deh."

"Hmmm." Chanyeol masih dengan posisi sok berpikirnya. "Masih bagusan kisah cintaku denganmu, kok."

Walaupun jantung Baekhyun sempat berhenti berdetak sejenak mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, tapi, ia segera mengabaikan itu dan langsung memukul lengan atas Chanyeol dengan gemas.

"Yach! Kisah cinta apaan?! Akan kuadukan pada Seulgi atas kelakuanmu yang seperti buaya itu!"

Sambil menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya terkekeh. Setelah beberapa saat puas saling mengejek dan memukul, akhirnya Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun kembali menikmati kegiatannya, sementara dirinya sendiri jalan-jalan ke lemari komik.

"Dasar, bocah idiot." Dan Baekhyun hanya mencibir ketika melihat punggung Chanyeol menjauh ke arah katalog komik.

Tapi di detik kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum.

 _Bocah_ _ **ku**_ _yang paling idiot..._

-o0o-

"Jadi, bisakah kau jelaskan padaku kenapa kau mengajakku ke toko buku kalau kau sebenarnya tidak punya apapun untuk dibeli?"

Saat ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang makan di sebuah kedai es krim favorit mereka, _I Love Ice_ , dengan Chanyeol yang sedang memakan es krim _cone_ rasa pisang dan Baekhyun dengan tiga tumpuk besar es krim strawberry. Dan semuanya itu adalah hasil dari isi dompet Chanyeol seorang.

Agak tidak adil memang.

Yah, tapi Chanyeol terlanjur berjanji.

Janji itu harus ditepati. Itu baru namanya laki-laki sejati.

"Aku beli buku, kok," jawab Chanyeol akhirnya. "Kamu saja yang tidak sadar dan terlalu asyik dengan Kyung- _something_ itu."

"Namanya Kyungsoo, tahu!" tukas Baekhyun. Tak terima.

"Iya, iya," desah Chanyeol. "Duh, lama-lama aku bisa cemburu nih karena Baekhyunnie lebih memilih untuk membela Kyungsoo itu daripada aku~"

Baekhyun langsung mendelik jijik. Pura-pura saja. "Yuck! Mati saja kau, Tuan Park bodoh!"

Chanyeol langsung tertawa lebar sambil menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya seperti anjing laut yang sedang senang. Khas Chanyeol. Sangat.

"Jadi, buku apa yang kau beli?" tanya Baekhyun, mengalihkan topik.

"Kepooo~"

" _I hate you_ , Chanyeol," Baekhyun langsung mengacungkan jari manis karena jari tengah itu sudah terlalu mainstream baginya.

Tapi, hal itu malah disalahartikan oleh si lelaki telinga gajah ini.

" _Whut_? Kamu minta dinikahi, Baek? Tapi, maaf saja, aku lagi tidak bawa cincin sekarang—adaw!"

Chanyeol mengusap tulang keringnya yang sukses kena amukan Baekhyun.

"Mimpi saja kau sana. Dasar, laki-laki gatal," cibir Baekhyun dengan kesal, lalu memakan es krimnya tanpa peduli lagi dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh. Tapi tak sampai lima detik ia terkekeh, tiba-tiba Chanyeol berhenti dan menjulurkan tangannya melewati meja, lalu tanpa diduga Baekhyun, tangan itu mendarat di sudut bibir Baekhyun. Mengusapnya pelan dengan jempol.

 _Gilagilagilagilagila_ , kira-kira bunyi degupan jantung Baekhyun sedang seperti itu.

"Ada sesuatu di sana," kata Chanyeol dengan suara berat.

Yang membuat Baekhyun lebih gila adalah Chanyeol menarik tangannya, lalu mengemut jempolnya, kemudian tersenyum bak malaikat tampan yang baru saja turun dari surga untuk menyelamatkan para jomblo kronis seperti Baekhyun.

 _GilagilagilagilaGILA!_

Baekhyun sudah tak kuat lagi. Ia hanya melepaskannya dengan cengoan bodoh dan wajah yang memerah seluruhnya sampai telinga.

Namun—entah apakah ini kabar baik atau justru kabar buruk—Chanyeol tak memperhatikan ekspresi Baekhyun dan kembali memakan es krim _cone_ -nya. Membuat Baekhyun hanya mendesah dalam diam.

 _Baper sendiri kan..._

-o0o-

Dan sepanjang jalan pulang ke rumah, Baekhyun hanya bisa bengong sambil mempertanyakan dosa apa yang sudah diperbuatnya sehingga Tuhan mengaruniakan perasaan seperti ini di dalam hatinya.

Perasaan yang mudah baper terhadap Park Chanyeol.

"Teman, Baek," katanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Chanyeol itu hanya teman, oke?"

Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya, lalu tersenyum sendu.

"Lagipula, dia kan sudah punya pacar..."

Padahal sudah 10 menit yang lalu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berpisah di halte bus langganan keduanya, tapi hati, pikiran, dan jiwa Baekhyun tetap saja tersambung kepada frekuensi Chanyeol.

"Baek!"

Nah, bahkan Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara beratnya. Halusinasi tingkat berat.

"Baekkk! Byun Baekhyunnn!"

Tak mau terlarut dari halusinasi tidak baik ini, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat sambil kembali menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Biarlah orang lain berkata apa tentang tingkah absurdnya ini.

"Yach! Chagiyaaa!"

Baekhyun langsung berhenti bertingkah aneh ketika merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahunya. Ia menghentikan langkah dan benar saja, bukan hanya suaranya, bahkan sosok Chanyeol sedang tampak jelas di hadapannya.

"E-eh?" Baekhyun menuding Chanyeol. "Kenapa kamu ke sini?"

Chanyeol mengusap kepala belakangnya dengan kikuk. Seperti mau menyatakan cinta saja.

Tunggu—apa?

Menyatakan cinta?

 _Mimpi saja kau sana, Baek._

"Err... ada sesuatu yang lupa kukasih," katanya sambil menggosok ujung hidungnya. Kebiasaan Chanyeol kalau sedang gugup—Baekhyun tahu jelas hal itu.

"Apa itu?" Baekhyun akhirnya berusaha menanggapi dengan biasa-biasa saja.

Chanyeol merogoh kantong dalam jaketnya, lalu menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung menahan napas ketika melihat sesuatu di tangannya. Jantungnya berdetak keras seketika. Kedua mata sipitnya segera terbuka lebar. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Y-Yeol?" Suara Baekhyun terdengar gemetar. "Maksudnya apa, ya?"

Chanyeol kembali menggosok ujung hidungnya. " _Well_ , yeah... itu hadiah ulang tahun untukmu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan hidung, tapi matanya masih kosong. "Tapi, ulang tahunku kan sudah lewat empat minggu yang lalu kalau kau masih ingat tanggal hari ini, Yeol..."

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya. "Yach! Jelas saja aku ingat tanggal hari ini!"

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan lugu. "Memangnya tanggal berapa?"

"Tanggal 20, kan?"

"Tanggal 28, otak kacang."

Chanyeol langsung menutup mukanya dengan malu.

Baekhyun tak peduli dan kembali memandang hadiah yang baru saja diberi Chanyeol. Sebuah novel—demi Tuhan—novel terbaru Do Kyungsoo yang barusan diidamkannya.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menerpa pikirannya dan ia langsung berhipotesis sendiri.

 _Apa jangan-jangan alasan Chanyeol mengajakku ke toko buku itu karena..._

 _...karena aku...?_

"Yah, pokoknya itu hadiahku untukmu, Baek, karena kemarin aku tak sempat memberimu hadiah. Jujur saja, aku bingung mau membeli apa lagi buatmu karena ini pertama kalinya aku memberi hadiah ulang tahun untuk sahabat cowok. Tapi, ketika aku ingat kalau kamu suka membaca novel, jadi aku mengajakmu ke toko buku, deh. Semoga kau menyukainya."

Baekhyun langsung tersentuh karena hipotesisnya benar.

Sekaligus karena tindakan lembut Chanyeol.

Lelaki mungil itu pun segera mengangkat kepalanya dan memberikan senyuman paling lembut dan paling tulus yang ia punya untuk Chanyeol. "Terima kasih banyak, Yeol. Serius. Aku menyayangimu, yoda."

Chanyeol nyengir kuda dan mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan pelan.

"Aku lebih menyayangimu, chagiya."

Wajah Baekhyun kembali memerah semuanya.

 _Baper lagi kan..._

.

.

.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Ehem-ehem. Sedikit ya isinya?

EMANG IYA.

Maaf ya teman-teman kalo isinya cuman beginian. Bingung mau nulis apa (maklum amatiran, uhuk). Alasannya sih cuman dua kata: UAS, men.

Tapitapitapi... di sisi lain gue seneng bgt karena ada juga yang mau nyasar ke fanfic ini dan mau ninggalin feedback: **baekhyeol, ParkChoHyun, bubble923, WardaTyb, shinerlight, whey.K, chogiwa, aeri aera, Restikadena, parkbaexh614, 24, ImWys17, ByunJaehyunee, HoshinoChanB** dan berbagai follower dan favoriter (?) juga.

Makasih. Saranghaeyo. Semoga kalian datang lagi ya biar guenya semangat :3 nyahahaha

Akhir kata, cupcupcup kecup basah dari author :*


	3. Chapter 2

_You got a new message!_

 **Chanyeol:** Bagaimana soal bukunya? Sudah dibaca?

 **Baekhyun:** Sssthhh

 **Baekhyun:** Belajar, Yeol. Besok ada ujian

 **Chanyeol:** Yachhh! Dibaca dong~ Sudah 2 hari kau belum membacanya :(

 **Baekhyun:** Tuan Park, kalau kau masih mempunyai otak yang waras, tolong ingat kalau besok itu kita ada ujian Matematika

 **Chanyeol:** Matematika saja

 **Chanyeol:** Gampang kok

 **Baekhyun:** Matamu gampang-_-

 **Chanyeol:** Aku serius kok. Hanya materi geometri, kan?

 **Baekhyun:** Terserah

 **Chanyeol:** Ayolah, Baek

 **Chanyeol:** Jangan marah, ya~

 **Chanyeol:** Baek?

 **Chanyeol:** Sayang?

 **Chanyeol:** Ah :( Kurasa kau asyik belajar

 **Chanyeol:** Oke, fine. Selamat belajar, Baek. Jangan lupa baca bukunya!

 **Chanyeol:** Eh, maksudku selamat belajar, chagiya~ :p

.

.

 **Break Her Up**

.

 _Chapter 02_

.

.

 **genre:** romance, drama

 **rated:** T

 **notes:** boys love, boy x boy

.

.

 _happy reading!_

.

Kening Baekhyun berkerut ketika ia membawa tiga _chat_ yang sangat menarik perhatiannya.

 **Chanyeol:** Baek?

Kalau yang ini sih Baekhyun masih maklum karena Baek memang panggilan akrabnya.

 **Chanyeol:** Sayang?

Yang ini mulai ngaco.

 **Chanyeol:** Eh, maksudku selamat belajar, chagiya~ :p

Ini antara betulan atau ngeledek.

Huft, daripada Baekhyun semakin menggila melihat _pop up_ dari _chat_ Chanyeol, lebih baik Baekhyun menggila dengan rumus Matematika.

 _(setidaknya untuk saat ini sih begitu)_

Tapi, setelah beberapa menit mencoba untuk bertahan dengan latihan soal di depan matanya, akhirnya Baekhyun tak tahan juga. Ia membanting pensil di tangannya, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Menyerah syalalala~

Yeah, terkadang Baekhyun tak habis pikir dengan sikap Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu terkadang bisa menjadi menyenangkan dengan berbagai candaan dan tingkah konyolnya. Tapi terkadang ia bisa membuat keliru dengan tindakan absurdnya.

Contohnya adalah menggoda Baekhyun.

Apa coba salah Baekhyun? Apa juga salah ibunya Baekhyun? Kenapa Chanyeol begitu gencar menggodanya sampai-sampai menimbulkan persepsi yang aneh-aneh di kepala Baekhyun?

Awalnya Baekhyun sih masih bisa maklum. Mungkin Chanyeol saat itu sedang kurang kasih sayang karena masih jomblo.

Tapi, sekarang kan Chanyeol sudah punya pacar. Cantik pula pacarnya. Mana ada lelaki yang sudah berpacaran lebih mementingkan sahabatnya ketimbang pacarnya di saat yang tidak tepat?

Oh, mungkin kalian belum tahu akar permasalahannya.

Jadi, sebenarnya di hari Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun ke toko buku, seharusnya Chanyeol punya janji dengan Seulgi. Tapi, si idiot itu malah membatalkan janjinya dengan Seulgi, dan lebih memilih untuk jalan dengan Baekhyun.

Untung saja Seulgi dan orang lain tidak tahu tentang ini. Mau digosipi apa dirinya?

Akhirnya, ketika Baekhyun tahu soal ini keesokan harinya, ia langsung menghadiahi Chanyeol dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi karena buah kebodohannya itu.

"Yach! Kenapa kau membatalkan kencanmu dengan Seulgi, dasar Park idiot!"

Chanyeol yang berusaha menghindari pukulan Baekhyun langsung menjawab, "Karena kurasa kemarin itu adalah hari yang cocok untuk mengajakmu ke toko buku. Makanya, aku membatalkan janjiku agar kesempatannya tidak lewat begitu saja."

Mungkin di titik ini Baekhyun bisa merasa sedikit terenyuh. Tapi, ketika pikirannya kembali melayang ke Seulgi, ia kembali memukul Chanyeol. Bahkan dua kali lipat lebih keras.

"Tetap saja! Malang sekali Seulgi punya pacar sepertimu! Kalau begitu lebih baik kalian putus saja, idiot!"

Sumpah demi dewa, Baekhyun tidak punya rencana apa-apa untuk berkata seperti itu. Tapi, yeah, semuanya telah terjadi.

Mendengar sumpah itu, Chanyeol langsung melebarkan kedua matanya dan tersentak kaku. Menyadari bahwa reaksi Chanyeol cukup tidak menyenangkan, Baekhyun langsung menghentikan pukulannya, lalu menggigit bibirnya.

"Ah, Yeol. Maaf... Bukan maksudku—"

Chanyeol langsung memotong, "Hm, kalau aku putus dari pacarku, mungkin ide yang bagus juga. Aku bisa langsung memacarimu, kan?"

Baekhyun memerah sepenuhnya mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

Tapi, alih-alih merasa meleleh atau bagaimana, yeah... kau tahu sendiri kan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

 _(Jawaban: bogeman mentah di rahang kiri Chanyeol)_

-o0o-

"Baek, bagaimana hasil Matematikamu?"

Ketika Chanyeol menanyakan hal itu, si jangkung itu menaruh kedua tangannya ke atas kepala Baekhyun, seperti memeluknya, lalu mengintip isi kertas Baekhyun dari puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung bergerak dengan risih. "Ah, enyahlah, Yeol!"

Sambil terkekeh, Chanyeol menarik tangannya dari kepala Baekhyun. Sesaat Baekhyun bisa lega, tapi ia kembali terkejut ketika Chanyeol malah melingkarkan tangannya di leher Baekhyun.

 _Tenang, Baek. Anggap saja ini rangkulan persahabatan..._

Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri, tapi...

BAGAIMANA IA BISA TENANG KALAU CHANYEOL MEMELUKNYA DARI BELAKANG SAMBIL MENGENDUS RAMBUTNYA?!

"Kamu seperti anak kecil, Baek," komentar Chanyeol.

Dengan susah payah Baekhyun bertanya, "Maksudnya?"

"Baumu harum. Seperti wangi bedak bayi~"

Dan Baekhyun semakin merinding lantaran Chanyeol semakin gencar mengendus rambutnya.

Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun tak tahan lagi...

"ERGH! PARK CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun menggebrak mejanya. Ia bangkit berdiri supaya secara otomatis Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dari leher Baekhyun. "SADAR TIDAK SIH KALAU KITA BERSIKAP SEPERTI HOMO?!"

Seluruh kelas yang saat itu ribut karena tidak ada guru seketika itu juga terdiam lalu menatap keduanya.

Sementara Baekhyun langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke dalam lipatan kedua tangannya, Chanyeol malah menggosok hidungnya dengan sikap santai.

LAH MALU.

Apalagi anak-anak mulai berbisik,

 _"Hah, homo?"_

 _"Mereka homo beneran?"_

 _"Tidak mungkinlah! Chanyeol kan sudah punya pacar!"_

 _"Mungkin mereka hanya bercanda. Biasa kan, sahabatan~"_

 _"Ah, kau benar. Hahahaha..."_

 _"Ahahahahaha..."_

Baekhyun rasanya kepengin menguburkan dirinya dalaaam sekali sampai mendekati inti bumi.

 _Duh! Memalukan! Gara-gara Chanyeolasdfghjkl! Idiot Park menyebalkan! Moron bego! KZL KZL!_

"Baek." Suara Chanyeol yang terdengar itu kembali memancing emosi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata dengan garang, "Apa, hah?!"

"Guru Kim sudah masuk," bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke depan, dan benar saja, Guru Kim alias guru Fisika _killer_ sudah berdiri di meja guru dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Rasanya Baekhyun mau mengucapkan terima kasih pada Chanyeol karena telah menyelamatkannya dari amukan guru yang satu itu (karena Guru Kim tidak suka murid yang tidur atau pun melakukan kegiatan yang mengganggu mata empatnya). Tapi... gengsi, men.

Alih-alih Baekhyun berkata terima kasih, justru Chanyeol kembali mencondongkan kepalanya dan berbisik tepat di belakang telinga Baekhyun,

"Maaf soal yang tadi ya, Baek."

Dan di sisa jam pelajaran terakhir itu, keduanya hanya bisa diam-diaman.

-o0o-

Seperti biasanya, Baekhyun pasti selalu pulang bersama Chanyeol. Rumah mereka searah dari sekolah—walaupun kenyataannya rumah mereka tidak berdekatan.

Makanya, setelah bel tanda sekolah usai berbunyi, Baekhyun langsung membereskan tasnya, lalu membalikkan badan ke arah Chanyeol.

Tadinya sih mau bertanya basa-basi apakah mereka akan pulang bareng atau tidak. Tapi, melihat Chanyeol yang belum membereskan barang-barangnya membuat Baekhyun harus mengubah topik pertanyaannya.

"Kamu belum beres-beres?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. "Iya."

Senyuman Chanyeol justru membuat Baekhyun balas menatapnya dengan curiga. "Kenapa? Biasanya kan kamu yang paling cepat beres-beres?"

Chanyeol semakin tersenyum lebar. "Aku mau menunggu Seulgi."

 _Jleb._

Jawaban Chanyeol langsung menusuk dada Baekhyun.

"Kami mau kencan~"

 _Jleb jleb._

Dan jawaban Chanyeol yang kedua kembali menusuk dada Baekhyun. Dua kali.

"K-kencan?" Baekhyun berusaha keras menetralisir kekagetannya dengan tertawa seperti biasa—walaupun hasilnya tidak memuaskan. "Tumben sekali?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Sebagai hukuman karena kemarin aku membatalkan kencan dengannya."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, lalu memukul lengan atas Chanyeol dengan main-main. "Kamu, sih! Kemarin membatalkan kencan! Dasar pacar idiot!" serunya sambil tertawa.

"Yang penting pacarku masih sangaaat menyayangiku!" Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sejenak melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sedang kalem dan berbahagia sekarang. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia pun kembali memukul lengan atas Chanyeol, lalu melambaikan tangan.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan, deh! Selamat berkencan ya buat kalian!" pamit Baekhyun sambil mengerlingkan satu matanya.

Chanyeol ikut melambaikan tangan. "Hati-hati, Baek!"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, lalu meneruskan langkahnya. Tapi, baru satu-dua langkah ke depan, tiba-tiba Baekhyun berhenti dan kembali menoleh ke belakang.

"Kalau mau 'itu', jangan lupa pakai pengaman, ya."

Walaupun Baekhyun hanya mengatakan itu dengan volume kecil, tapi Chanyeol mampu menangkap kalimat yang diucapkan Baekhyun dengan jelas. Wajahnya langsung memerah semua sampai ke telinga, lalu ia mencak-mencak.

"Yach! Kau kira aku laki-laki apaan?! Idiot!"

Baekhyun hanya memeletkan lidahnya, lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mendesah melihat punggung Baekhyun menjauh.

-o0o-

" _Kalau mau 'itu', jangan lupa pakai pengaman, ya."_

Baekhyun langsung mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. Kejadian itu sudah lima belas menit yang lalu, tapi entah mengapa ia masih terbayang-bayang dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

"Dasar, idiot begooo!" Baekhyun memaki dirinya sendiri sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya dengan keras. "Kenapa kau mengatakan hal semacam itu pada Chanyeol?!" Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, seolah-olah hal itu mampu melemparkan keluar ingatan tersebut.

Tentu saja hal eksentrik itu diperhatikan beberapa penumpang bus yang duduk di dekatnya. Karena menganggap pemuda mungil itu sudah gila, beberapa dari mereka mulai pindah tempat duduk, menjauhi Baekhyun.

Untung saja Baekhyun tidak terlalu memperhatikan hal itu. Otaknya masih terlalu fokus dengan kata-kata barusan.

Dan untuk lima menit ke depan, Baekhyun terus-terusan menyesali perbuatannya itu sampai akhirnya ia lelah sendiri, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela bus.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu, Baek?" lirihnya dengan suara berat. "Kalau mereka benar-benar melakukan 'itu' karena ide bodohmu itu bagaimana? Idiot kau, Baek. Idiot..."

Akhirnya Baekhyun pasrah dan membiarkan kedua matanya menerawang jauh ke luar jendela. Tanpa disadari, setitik air muncul di sudut matanya.

 _Kok nasibku menyebalkan begini, ya...?_

Kalau nasib baik tidak berpihak padanya seperti ini, biasanya Baekhyun akan mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Tapi, ketika ia hendak melanjutkan sesi pengasihanan diri, tiba-tiba sebuah lagu memotong niatnya.

 _Ku menunggu_

 _Ku menunggu kau putus dengan kekasihmu_

 _Tak akan kuganggu kau dengan kekasihmu_

 _Ku kan s'lalu di sini untuk menunggumu_

Baekhyun langsung menggulung bibirnya ke bawah ketika mendengar lirik lagu tersebut. Kok bisa... pas?

 _Cinta itu_

 _Ku berharap kau kelak kan cintai aku_

 _Saat kau telah tak bersama kekasihmu_

 _Ku lakukan semua agar kau cintaiku_

Bisa dibilang lagu ini cukup menggambarkan perasaan tersembunyi yang ada di dalam hati Baekhyun. Tapi, maksud lagu ini jahat banget tidak, sih?

 _Haruskah kubilang cinta?_

 _Hati senang namun bimbang_

 _Ada cemburu juga rindu_

 _Ku tetap menunggu_

Karena tidak tahan dengan berbagai godaan yang disuguhkan lagu tersebut, akhirnya Baekhyun menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik punggung kursi, lalu memanggil si supir yang sedang asyik mendendangkan lagu ini.

"Hei, Pak Supir."

"Hei juga, Penumpang."

Baekhyun seketika agak ragu. "Err... bisa diganti tidak lagunya?"

"Tidak bisa."

 _Haruskah kubilang cinta?_

 _Hati senang namun bimbang_

Karena ditolak mentah-mentah, akhirnya Baekhyun berusaha tenang dan menutup kedua telinganya sebagai tindakan defensif. Tapi, tetap saja percuma. Mana bisa sih kalian benar-benar menulikan kedua indera pendengaran kalian hanya dengan menyumpal kedua lubang telinga dengan jari?

 _Dan kau sudah ada yang punya_

 _Ku tetap menunggu~_

Baekhyun akhirnya melambaikan tangan ke kamera. Dia sudah tidak kuat.

Sambil menahan diri dengan lagu tersebut, Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetuk atap bus, lalu berkata dengan ketus, "Pak, saya turun di sini saja."

Dengan senang hati sang supir berhenti di sebelah kanan, lalu Baekhyun segera turun dari bus laknat tersebut.

Bahkan ia sampai tidak sadar kalau ia berhenti di spot yang masih sangaaat jauh dari rumahnya.

Dan lebih menyedihkannya lagi, setahu Baekhyun itu adalah bus terakhir yang beroperasi di sore ini.

"Lah, kok sial...," ringis Baekhyun, nyaris menangis putus asa.

Tapi, tampaknya Tuhan sangat menyayangi Baekhyun sehingga mengirimkan seorang malaikat ke hadapan Baekhyun.

 _Tiin tiiin!_

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya ketika sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam berhenti di hadapannya.

Perlahan-lahan, kaca mobil bergerak turun, memunculkan sebuah wajah yang amat sangat familiar di mata Baekhyun.

"N-Noona?"

-o0o-

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Baekhyun langsung memajukan bibirnya, cemberut ketika orang di sampingnya itu tertawa kencang sekali. Meledeknya habis-habisan.

"Yoora-noona~!" rengek Baekhyun. "Jangan ketawa, dong~"

Yoora langsung menyumpal mulutnya dengan badan gemetaran karena masih merasa geli, lalu mengusap sudut matanya yang berair karena puas tertawa. "Maaf, maaf."

Baekhyun hanya memandang jengkel ke depan. Yoora, alias Park Yoora, merupakan kakak kandung Chanyeol. Persahabatan baiknya dengan Chanyeol otomatis menyeret Baekhyun ke dalam kehidupan keluarganya juga, sehingga Baekhyun bisa kenal dengan baik Mr. dan Mrs. Park, bahkan bisa berteman dengan sangat akrab dengan Yoora. Begitu sebaliknya, Chanyeol amat mengenali Mr. dan Mrs. Byun serta kakak laki-laki Baekhyun, Byun Baekboom.

"Pantas saja kalian yang biasanya pulang bareng, sekarang tidak lagi. Rupanya, Chanyeol sudah punya pacar, toh," ujar Yoora, lalu tertawa geli lagi.

"Loh? Memangnya Noona tidak diberitahu, ya?"

"Entahlah," Yoora mengedikkan bahu. "Selama ini dia selalu cerita tentang kamu saja, kok. Dia bahkan tidak cerita kalau dia dekat dengan... Siapa namanya tadi?"

"Seulgi," jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah karena pengakuan Yoora kalau Chanyeol selalu menceritakan tentang dirinya saja. "Tapi, maklum sih, karena mereka baru saja pacaran satu bulan. Lagipula, Seulgi duluan kok yang menyatakan cinta pada Chanyeol."

"Wow," Yoora berdecak kagum, "emansipasi wanita sudah dimulai."

Baekhyun mendesah dalam hati. _Yeah, seandainya emansipasi Byun Baekhyun juga ikut dimulai..._

"Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Yoora tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun tersentak. "Hah?" cengonya.

"Setelah tahu Chanyeol menerima cinta si gadis itu, bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Yoora dengan lebih jelas. "Apakah kau sedih? Atau patah hati? Atau cemburu—"

"Yach, Noona!" Baekhyun langsung memotong ucapan Yoora sebelum ia mengungkapkan semua perasaan yang sebenarnya memang sedang dirasakan Baekhyun. "Aku senang, kok! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama ini Chanyeol punya pacar. Cantik, pula..."

Yoora terdiam sejenak. Melirik ke arah Baekhyun beberapa kali. Kemudian, ia mendesah.

"Tidak usah pura-pura bahagia, Baek," kata Yoora dengan serius. "Jelas-jelas gelagatmu mengatakan sebaliknya."

Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Tidak mau mengiyakan, tapi ia juga malas membantah.

" _Well_ , omong-omong, aku punya satu saran buatmu."

Baekhyun menoleh lagi. "Apa itu, Noona?"

Yoora tersenyum jahat. "Bagaimana kalau kau merebut Chanyeol dari Seulgi?" Dan di akhir kalimatnya, ia tertawa jahat ala nenek sihir.

Baekhyun langsung membelalak. Bohong sebenarnya kalau Baekhyun tidak menyetujui ide tersebut. Terutama sisi jahatnya. Tapi, untung saja sisi baiknya lebih kuat sehingga ia langsung menolak dan membuang gagasan itu mentah-mentah dari pikirannya.

"Mana mungkin!" serunya. "Mana mungkin aku sejahat itu pada Chanyeol dan terutama pada Seulgi! _No no no!_ Aku tidak mau!"

Yoora semakin ngakak. Baekhyun semakin gemas dibuatnya.

"Lagipula, kalau jadi perusak hubungan orang, yang ada aku kena karmanya, Noona!"

Yoora tertawa, lalu berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Noona-mu ini akan siap melindungimu."

Baekhyun kembali rewel. "Yach! Noona!"

-o0o-

Akhirnya setelah beberapa belas menit kemudian, mereka sampai juga di depan rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung melompat keluar dari mobil Yoora, lalu membungkukkan badan.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangan ya, Noona."

Yoora langsung tersenyum lebar. Mirip senyuman Chanyeol. "Tidak usah sungkan-sungkan!" katanya santai.

Baekhyun terkesima sejenak. Memang kedua kakak-beradik ini mirip sekali.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya~" ucap Yoora lagi.

"Baiklah, Noona," Baekhyun melambaikan tangan dengan manis. "Hati-hati di jalan."

Yoora segera mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya, bersiap-siap untuk tancap gas. Tapi, tiba-tiba ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Oh, ya," katanya lagi. "Terakhir dariku, Baek..."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa itu?"

"Jangan lupa untuk merebut Chanyeol, ya~" Yoora memberikan cengiran jahil, lalu langsung tancap gas sebelum Baekhyun bisa memprotesnya.

Akhirnya, Baekhyun hanya bisa dibuat kesal sekaligus baper di sore itu.

 _Yach! Dasar! Tidak kakaknya, tidak adiknya, sama-sama bikin baper!_

.

.

.

 **To be continued.**

.

Kalo Baekhyun dibikin baper karena Chanyeol dan kakaknya, gue di sini lagi dibikin baper sama Chanbaek di Teaser Lucky One (T_T) Lari bareng gaesss. Kawin lari, ya? /eh/

Anyway, maaf ya kalo fanfic ini semakin gaje. Gue nggak jago bikin multichapter fanfic ternyata /haha/ketawa miris/

Dan anyway lagi, gue minta maaf kalo di chap sebelumnya ada reviewer yg ternyata belom gue masukin namanya. Mianhae ya untuk **Ji Minsoo** , **yayahunnie** , **chogiwa** , **sehunboo17** , dan **baekfrappe**. Gue gak tau ternyata ada tombol Next di bawahnya /haha/ Review kalian benar-benar membuat gue semangat kok :D

Tak lupa gue juga ngucapin makasih banyak buat yg mau nyasar lagi dan ngasih feedback berupa review, fav, dan follow di chap kemarin. Gue seneng bangets! Semoga gue bisa menyelesaikan fanfic gaje ini dan membuatnya jadi lbh baik /amin/lah lebay/

Salam e)(o,

sicorro yang imut.

[ps: Lagunya alay ya— _iya, gue emang alay._ ]


	4. Chapter 3

_You got a new message!_

 **Chanyeol:** Baekbaek

 **Chanyeol:** Baekbaekbaekbaek

 **Chanyeol:** Baeeeeeeeeeee

 **Chanyeol:** kkkkkkkk

 **Baekhyun:** Apaan, sih?

 **Chanyeol:** Lagi ada di rumah?

 **Baekhyun:** Ho-oh

 **Chanyeol:** Di kamar?

 **Baekhyun:** Ho-oh

 **Baekhyun:** Kenapa?

 **Chanyeol:** Kalau begitu aku aman

 **Baekhyun:** ?

.

.

 **Break Her Up**

.

 _Chapter 03_

.

.

 **genre:** romance, drama

 **rated:** T

 **notes:** boys love, boy x boy

.

.

 _happy reading!_

.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Terkadang kalau sedang membalas _chat_ dari Chanyeol, membutuhkan banyak sel otak jenius dari Albert Einstein, Thomas Alva Edison, dan sekawanannya yang lain untuk bisa mengerti maksud _chat_ anak itu.

Karena tidak kunjung ada jawaban, Baekhyun kembali mengetik:

 **Baekhyun:** Aman kenapa, sih?

Tapi, ketika ia hendak menekan tombol _Send_ , tiba-tiba saja sesuatu—lebih tepatnya seseorang—mengetuk jendela kamarnya dan Baekhyun langsung ternganga ketika mengetahui bahwa makhluk itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Monyet idiot!" maki Baekhyun seketika sambil membuka jendelanya. Untung saja jendelanya tidak dipasangi tralis, jadi badan raksasa Chanyeol bisa masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan mudah. "Kau tidak tahu fungsi jendela yang baik dan benar, hah?!"

"Trims, Baek...," balas Chanyeol tidak nyambung sambil mengatur napasnya. Wajar saja, memanjat ke lantai dua bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah bagi Chanyeol.

Sambil mengomel sendiri, Baekhyun melangkah ke kulkas mininya, lalu menyerahkan sebotol Pocari kepada Chanyeol. Tak perlu sungkan lagi, Chanyeol langsung meraih minuman itu dan meneguknya hingga tetes terakhir.

Sembari menunggu Chanyeol menetralkan tubuhnya, Baekhyun duduk di tepi kasur, lalu menatap tajam Chanyeol yang sedang duduk bersandar di lemarinya.

"Kenapa tidak lewat pintu bawah saja?"

"Sudah malam, Baek. Aku tidak mau mengganggu Bibi," balas Chanyeol sambil menyengir.

Baekhyun melotot. "Ini masih pukul delapan malam, idiot!"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya, tak peduli. "Yeah, masih termasuk malam."

Baekhyun pun akhirnya diam saja dan membiarkan Chanyeol mengeksplorasi kamarnya, dari mejanya sampai ke koleksi novel Do Kyungsoo yang diletakkannya dengan apik di atas meja.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol mengunjungi kamar Baekhyun, tapi entah mengapa Chanyeol selalu merasa terkesan dengan desain kamar Baekhyun. Alasannya satu: suka berubah-ubah. Yeah, kalian perlu tahu kalau Baekhyun adalah orang yang mudah bosan, makanya ia sering—mungkin maniak—memindahkan tatanan perabotan di kamarnya setiap minggu.

 _Anyway_ , Baekhyun jadi teringat sesuatu. Ini masih pukul delapan malam dan mengapa Chanyeol bisa dengan santainya berada di sini? Pakai acara memanjat segala pula. Bukannya... anak ini seharusnya sedang bersama Seulgi?

"Lah, bocah idiot!" seru Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol menoleh. Seperti merasa terpanggil. "Hah?"

"Kenapa kau di sini? Harusnya kan kau ada kencan, pabo!"

Chanyeol mendesah berat, lalu duduk dengan wajah pasrah di atas kursi.

"Aku baru saja melakukan kesalahan."

Baekhyun langsung memutar bola matanya dengan jengah. Memang Chanyeol ini, ia mungkin bisa dibilang lelaki terganteng seantero sekolahnya, tapi soal cewek, dia sangat payah.

Bisa berpacaran dengan Seulgi saja karena Seulgi yang lebih dulu menembaknya. Kencan pun rata-rata harus Seulgi yang memberi kode lebih dulu, baru Chanyeol mengajaknya.

Sebenarnya, lelaki macam apa Chanyeol itu?

"Kesalahan apa?"

"Jadi begini," Chanyeol bergerak menopang kepalanya dengan tangan yang bertumpu di meja sebelahnya, "awalnya aku bingung mau membawa Seulgi ke mana. Lalu Seulgi menceritakan kalau pasar malam di lapangan kosong dekat sekolah itu sudah dibuka. Jadi, akhirnya aku dan Seulgi memutuskan ke sana."

Baekhyun manggut-manggut.

"Awalnya sih baik sekali. Kami menjelajahi isi pasar malam itu sambil bergandengan tangan," cerita Chanyeol dengan mata menerawang. "Kemudian membeli permen kapas, naik _roller coaster_ , dan menangkap ikan. Tapi..."

"Tapi...?" Baekhyun bersuara setelah Chanyeol menggantungkan ucapannya beberapa saat.

"Tapi... semuanya langsung berubah ketika Seulgi menarikku ke _ferris wheel_."

Mendengar kata _ferris wheel_ , pikiran Baekhyun langsung merambat ke mana-mana. Untuk menekan pemikiran itu, Baekhyun langsung mengepalkan tangannya.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak takut ketinggian. Tapi, entah mengapa aku merasa gugup berduaan dengan Seulgi di ketinggian seperti itu. Entah apa yang membuatku gugup."

 _Karena biasanya_ ferris wheel _itu ajang ciuman panas buat pasangan, bodoh!_ sambar Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Dan kegugupanku semakin bertambah ketika tiba-tiba Seulgi mencondongkan wajahnya ke arahku."

Baekhyun mulai ketar-ketir mendengar cerita itu.

"Kukira kami bakalan ciuman karena aku bersumpah saat itu bibir kami tinggal satu sentimeter lagi," Chanyeol mengira-ngira satu sentimeter itu dengan jari jempol dan telunjuknya.

Baekhyun langsung mengerutkan kening ketika mendapati kalimat janggal Chanyeol. "Tapi?"

"Tapi, entah refleks atau bagaimana," Chanyeol mendesah berat, "tiba-tiba aku menarik wajahku ke belakang, lalu kami jadi canggung. Bahkan saking canggungnya, ia minta untuk cepat-cepat pulang karena teringat harus membantu ibunya di rumah. Aku tahu sih kalau itu hanya alasan, tapi karena aku juga sedang canggung, jadi aku mengantarnya ke rumah."

Baekhyun langsung menepuk dahinya. Memang, ya. Chanyeol memang seorang idiot.

"Bagaimana ini, Baek? Kau ada solusi tidak?" Chanyeol mulai merengek.

Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya sejenak, lalu mencondongkan badannya ke arah Chanyeol. "Kau itu... sebenarnya serius tidak sih menyukai Seulgi?"

"Tentu saja!" sahut Chanyeol dengan mantap. "Siapa sih yang tidak menyukai gadis cantik?"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi memijat pelipisnya. "Maksudku, kamu itu sebenarnya _benar-benar_ menyukai Seulgi tidak, sih? Apakah kamu punya hasrat untuk menyentuhnya atau menciumnya?"

"Tentu saja!" Chanyeol kembali menyahut dengan mantap. "Aku normal dan sudah sepantasnya aku ingin berciuman dengan gadis cantik."

Baekhyun akhirnya mengabaikan jawaban kekanak-kanakkan Chanyeol dan kembali bertanya, "Terus, mengapa kau menolak saat dicium oleh Seulgi?"

Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Baekhyun sambil memainkan jari-jemarinya dengan gugup. "Err... k-karena... karena..."

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, memikirkan berbagai jawaban yang memungkinkan, tapi jawaban yang memungkinkan itu sayangnya hanya ada satu.

Dan jawaban itu langsung membuat perut Baekhyun geli.

"HUAHAHAHAHA!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba ngakak luar biasa. "JADI KAU BELUM PERNAH BERCIUMAN, YEOL?!"

Wajah Chanyeol langsung memerah sepenuhnya.

"Aigoo~ aigoo~ Tak kusangka cowok populer sepertimu memiliki bibir yang masih belum disentuh~" goda Baekhyun dan pemuda mungil itu kembali tertawa keras sambil berguling-guling di atas kasurnya.

Wajah Chanyeol semakin memerah. Astaga, ini memalukan.

Tapi, sudah kepalang basah. Baekhyun sudah tahu. Percuma kalau mau membantah atau membuat alasan.

Dan sudah lewat lima menit, Baekhyun masih tak kunjung menghentikan tawanya. Karena Chanyeol lama-lama merasa gerah juga gara-gara malu, akhirnya Chanyeol duduk di atas kasur Baekhyun, lalu memukul paha laki-laki mungil itu.

"Yach! Berhentilah tertawa!" ketusnya. "Memangnya kau sendiri pernah berciuman, hah?!"

Baekhyun otomatis mengulum bibirnya. "Tidak pernah, sih."

Chanyeol langsung cemberut. "Lantas kenapa kau mengejekku, sih? Sesama yang belum pernah berciuman tidak usah saling senggol, ya."

Baekhyun nyengir. "Tapi, setidaknya aku belum punya pacar seperti kamu, ya. Kalau aku punya pacar suatu saat nanti, pasti aku akan berciuman dengannya."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jengah. "Yah, semoga kau punya supaya kau bisa mengajariku!"

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. "Mengajarimu apa?"

"Berciuman lah, bodoh!"

Baekhyun menganga dengan ide konyol yang dicetuskan Chanyeol. "Maksudnya... aku... kamu... berciuman... belajar...?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam karena tidak mengerti tatanan bahasa yang dilontarkan Baekhyun. "Kamu ngomong apa, sih?"

Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Ah, tidak, tidak."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia menjentikkan jarinya. "Ah, benar juga!" serunya penuh binar di matanya. "Mumpung kita berdua belum berciuman, bagaimana kalau kita belajar berciuman saja?"

Baekhyun langsung tersedak dengan ludahnya sendiri. " _Whatdahell?!_ "

"Iya. Kita berdua. Kau dan aku. Belajar berciuman. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun langsung menolak mentah-mentah. " _No way!_ Aku tidak mau mencium laki-laki! Apalagi kamu!"

 _Karena aku takut terlarut..._

Chanyeol langsung menggoyang-goyangkan badan Baekhyun. "Ayolah, Baek~ Kita kan bersahabat. Ini hanya ciuman persahabatan, kok~ Supaya ke depannya aku bisa mencium Seulgi dengan _hot_."

Agak sakit hati dengan ucapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung melemparinya dengan bantal. "Belajar saja sendiri dari _Youtube_!"

Chanyeol berhasil menghindari bantal itu. "Tapi, aku maunya langsung praktek, Baek~ Masa aku praktek dengan boneka Rilakkuma-ku?"

"Itu lebih baik daripada merenggut kesucian bibirku," ketus Baekhyun tak peduli.

Chanyeol akhirnya menutup mulutnya, lalu cemberut. Mungkin Baekhyun bisa tenang untuk beberapa saat karena aksi diam Chanyeol, tapi lama-lama pikirannya tak tenang juga lantaran lelaki itu sama sekali tidak mau berbicara.

"Yach! Kenapa kau malah diam?!"

Chanyeol membuang muka. Enggan menjawab.

Baekhyun semakin gemas, lalu melempar satu bantal lagi ke arah Chanyeol. Tapi dengan mudah Chanyeol bisa menangkisnya dan melemparkan bantal itu kembali ke arah Baekhyun, lalu membalikkan badannya.

"Yach! Chanyeol!" geram Baekhyun. "Chanyeol!"

Tapi Chanyeol enggan beranjak dari posisinya. Masih tetap membelakangi Baekhyun.

"Jangan abaikan aku~" Baekhyun akhirnya mulai merengek. "Yeol~"

Bahu Chanyeol yang tadinya menegang mulai melorot karena rengekan Baekhyun.

"Yeol~" Akhirnya Baekhyun benar-benar merengek. "Baiklah. Ayo, kita belajar."

Chanyeol langsung membalikkan badannya dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Benarkah?"

"Ya ya ya."

Chanyeol langsung duduk bersila di atas kasur menghadap ke arah Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun memposisikan diri duduk mendekati Chanyeol.

"J-jadi, kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun dengan gugup.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu. "Mengalir seperti air?"

Belum sempat Baekhyun merespon, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol meraih dagunya, lalu menariknya perlahan. Sumpah demi apapun juga, Baekhyun rasanya mau mengompol di tempat saking gugupnya. Entah karena wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat ratusan kali lebih seksi dalam jarak sedekat ini atau karena sebenar lagi ia akan berciuman bibir dengan Chanyeol.

Oh, Tuhan. Mungkin karena kedua-duanya.

Dengan gerakan agak kaku, Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya supaya bisa menggapai bibir Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun hanya refleks memejamkan mata, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Ketika bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, rasanya Baekhyun mau meleleh. Otaknya tiba-tiba poof! Menghilang begitu saja sehingga ia tidak bisa berpikir. Sendi-sendi di tubuhnya pun ikut melorot saking lembutnya bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya.

Jadi, begini rasanya berciuman dengan seseorang? Efeknya akan sehebat ini?

Hanya beberapa detik mereka saling menempelkan bibir sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol menarik wajahnya. Laki-laki jangkung itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, melainkan ia hanya berkedip sekali. Mungkin masih syok dengan sensasi ciuman pertamanya.

Baekhyun pun sama. Malah ia menahan napasnya.

Belum sempat Baekhyun memulihkan perasaannya, tiba-tiba Chanyeol kembali memajukan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun. Merasa ini adalah pertanda bahaya, Baekhyun langsung meletakkan tangannya di depan bibirnya, sehingga ciuman Chanyeol mengenai telapak tangannya, bukan bibirnya.

"K-kurasa sudah cukup, Yeol," kata Baekhyun dengan suara serak.

Chanyeol menarik wajahnya, lalu meringis canggung. "Yeah... kau benar."

Diam-diam Baekhyun langsung menghela napas lega. Untung saja ia bisa menahan dirinya. Kalau ia tidak segera meletakkan tangannya, bisa-bisa bahaya bin gawat.

"Jadi, bagaimana ciumanku?" tanya Chanyeol, mulai mencairkan suasana. "Tidak begitu buruk, kan?"

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya. "Biasa saja. Seperti berciuman dengan manekin. Tidak ada rasa," katanya. Dan tentu saja itu bohong.

Chanyeol hanya mencibir, lalu mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun. "Sudah, ah. Aku pulang dulu kalau begitu."

Ketika Chanyeol bangkit dari kasurnya, Baekhyun juga mengikutinya. Kemudian ia hanya memperhatikan Chanyeol dalam diam sampai Chanyeol benar-benar menapaki tanah. Ia hanya berbicara ketika Chanyeol melambaikan tangan dan berseru, "Sampai jumpa besok!"

Baekhyun melambaikan tangan dan membalas, "Hati-hati, Yeol!"

Kemudian jendela ditutup. Rapat-rapat.

-o0o-

Peraturan pertama dan satu-satunya kalau berteman dengan Baekhyun adalah jangan pernah mengganggunya kalau sedang dalam kondisi _bad mood_. Kalau kau melanggarnya, mungkin kau akan bernasib sama seperti Jongdae, salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Hei, hei, Baek~" sapa Jongdae dengan ramah sambil merangkul Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan seperti zombie.

Dengan kantong mata yang menghitam di bawah matanya, Baekhyun memandangi Jongdae dengan tidak berselera. "Enyahlah, Jongdae."

Tapi memang dasar Jongdae yang kurang peka, ia malah semakin mempererat rangkulannya di bahu Baekhyun. "Heyho~! Kenapa kau sangat tidak bersemangat hari ini, Baek? Kau kurang sarapan?"

Baekhyun menggeram. "Menyingkirlah, Jongdae..."

Jongdae semakin bersemangat untuk mengoceh. "Yach! Setidaknya tersenyumlah, Baek. Ayo, ayo, senyum~"

Baekhyun langsung meledak. Dunia terancam kiamat.

"ARGH! BISAKAH KAU MENYINGKIR DARI HADAPANKU, SIALAN?!" Baekhyun langsung menepis tangan Jongdae dengan kasar, lalu berjalan mendahului Jongdae dengan langkah yang tak kalah kasar.

Sementara itu Jongdae langsung kicep di tempat. Ia baru bergerak ketika sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahunya.

"Sudah tahu Baekhyun gampang meledak kalau sedang PMS, kau malah menambah kemarahannya," komentar Jongin, teman sekelasnya dan Baekhyun juga, sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Jongdae hanya memamerkan wajah memelas sepanjang hari.

Kembali kepada Baekhyun, ia pun akhirnya masuk ke kelas dengan aura negatif menyelubungi seluruh tubuhnya, lalu langsung melemparkan tas di atas meja, kemudian duduk dengan wajah tertekuk.

Kalau kalian tahu alasannya, pasti kalian akan memakluminya.

Jadi, kemarin malam, setelah Baekhyun mengunci jendelanya, ia langsung melemparkan dirinya ke atas kasur sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke _headboard_. Bergalau ria seorang diri.

"Idiot kau, Baek. Idiot," ucapnya berkali-kali dengan mata yang mulai berair.

Bagaimana tidak? Beberapa menit lalu ia baru saja merelakan ciuman pertamanya, kawan! Mungkin memang belum bisa disebut ciuman karena hanya saling menempel. Tapi, apa lagi nama yang pas selain ciuman untuk kegiatan menempelkan bibir dengan bibir?

Itu sih tidak terlalu penting. Yang terpenting adalah ia merelakan itu pada seseorang yang sebenarnya disukainya, tapi ia tidak bisa menyukainya.

Oke, apakah itu berarti kau mau mengakui bahwa kau menyukai Chanyeol, Baek?

"Bukan begitu," lirih Baekhyun. Akhirnya ia menghentikan kegiatan membentur-benturkannya karena sudah merasa sangat sakit. "Aku hanya... aku... tidak boleh menyukainya..."

Baekhyun pun menangis. Merelakan pertahanannya runtuh untuk sesaat.

Oh, lihatlah nasibnya saat ini. Ia menyukai seseorang, tapi orang tersebut belum tentu menyukainya. Mungkin mustahil untuk menyukai Baekhyun karena orang itu sudah mempunyai pacar yang disukainya.

Dan sekarang malah ia bersikap seperti jalang yang mengobral-obralkan tubuhnya begitu saja pada orang yang tidak menyukainya. Memang terlalu berlebihan kalau disebut jalang. Tapi... ini menyangkut bibir, bung! Awal dari segalanya!

Bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti Chanyeol kembali menyelinap dan ia bercerita bahwa ia gagal melakukan 'itu' karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya? Apakah Baekhyun juga akan merelakan keperjakaannya pada lelaki itu?

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Enggan menjawab pertanyaan itu sendiri.

Di sisa malam itu, Baekhyun hanya merenung seorang diri. Membiarkan pikirannya lari ke mana-mana karena ia sendiri tidak bisa tidur. Walaupun ia sudah meminum habis semua susu strawberry-nya, tetap saja bayangan Chanyeol yang memejamkan mata sambil menciumnya tidak dapat Baekhyun lupakan.

Astaga, ia benar-benar menyukai Chanyeol. Semuanya.

Dari wajah, sikap, suara, kecerdasan—dan saat ini ciumannya harus masuk ke dalam daftar hal-hal yang Baekhyun favoritkan dari Chanyeol.

Tapi, mengingat kembali akan Seulgi membuat Baekhyun murung.

Ini benar-benar dilema. Sangat dilema.

Oh, bahkan ia dilema bagaimana ia harus berhadapan dengan Chanyeol di sekolah besok. Apakah Baekhyun harus bersikap biasa? Atau...

 _...menghindarinya?_

 _Sounds good._

"Baek?"

 _Great_. Bahkan belum lagi ia sanggup melupakan ciuman itu, tiba-tiba ia dapat mendengar suara berat Chanyeol.

"Baek, bangunlah." Kali ini suara berat itu ditambah dengan tepukan di bahunya.

 _Ergh, menyingkirlah_ , geram Baekhyun dalam hati.

"BAEK! BANGUN!"

Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya sambil berteriak, "APA LAGI MAUMU?!"

Napasnya langsung terengah-engah. Keringatnya bercucuran memenuhi wajahnya. Dan entah mengapa saat ini ia sedang memeluk jaket Supreme hitam yang sudah dikenalinya sebagai milik Chanyeol.

"Baek, sudah jam istirahat. Mau makan?"

Suara berat itu langsung membuatnya menoleh. Matanya melebar ketika melihat Chanyeol sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, menunggu jawabannya.

"K-kenapa..."

"Kau tertidur, dasar bodoh. Sudah kubangunkan beberapa kali, tapi tetap saja kau tidak bangun-bangun. Jadi, aku menukar tempat dudukmu dengan tempat dudukku supaya kau bisa terhalang dari pandangan para guru," jelas Chanyeol dengan sabar.

Kebaikan hati Chanyeol langsung membuat Baekhyun terenyuh. Entah mengapa, ia merasa seperti orang yang paling jahat di dunia.

Lihatlah, Chanyeol saja tidak apa-apa dengan hal itu. Tapi, kenapa Baekhyun malah bersikap aneh?

Lagipula, bukankah Chanyeol kemarin malam sudah memperingatkan kalau ciuman waktu itu hanyalah ciuman persahabatan?

 _Berhenti melakukan hal yang berlebihan, Baek!_

Baekhyun langsung tersentak ketika mendengar suara itu muncul dari dalam dirinya. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, lalu menggoyangkan kepalanya, kemudian menghela napas.

Entah mendapat pasokan dari mana, tiba-tiba senyuman Baekhyun mengembang begitu saja. "Terima kasih, Yeol."

"Tidak apa-apa~"

"Tidak, Yeol." Baekhyun menggeleng, lalu menyentuh punggung tangan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diletakkan di atas meja Baekhyun. "Aku serius, terima kasih banyak."

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya sekali, lalu terkekeh geli. Ia pun langsung mencubit sekilas pipi halus Baekhyun, kemudian berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, chagiya~"

Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu mengernyit heran. "Tumben kau memanggilku Chagiya lagi?"

"Kangen," jawab Chanyeol dengan singkat sambil menyengir. Sukses membuat Baekhyun berdebar tak karuan.

 _Ya, Tuhan. Aku benar-benar suka dia..._

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun teringat akan ucapan Yoora.

 _"Bagaimana kalau kau merebut Chanyeol dari Seulgi?"_

Baekhyun mengedip sekali. Mulai merasa kompetitif.

 _Y-yeah..._

 _Kenapa tidak?_

.

.

.

 **To be continued.**

.

Haiiii! Firstly, gue mau ngucapin selamat berpuasa buat kawan-kawan yg melakukannya! Semoga sukses puasanya dan nggak ada yg bolong ya genks :)

Makasih banyak buat yg tetap review, fav, dan follow fanfic ini. Semoga kalian-kalian tersesat lagi ya ke sini XD Saranghaeyo. e)(o saranghaja!

PS: Btw, comeback EXO bener-bener sukses bikin gue jerit gegulingan. Gakuku oppa~


	5. Chapter 4

_You got a new message!_

 **Chanyeol:** Chagiya, kau sedang ngapain?

.

 **Baekhyun:** YEOLLLLIIIIEEEEEE

 **Baekhyun:** AKU SEDANG SENANG SEKALI YA TUHAN

.

 **Chanyeol:** Oke, aku akan ke rumahmu sekarang

.

 **Baekhyun:** Loh? Kok ke rumahku?

.

 **Chanyeol:** Aku capek mengetik

 **Chanyeol:** Lebih baik mendengar ceritamu dari mulutmu langsung ;;)

.

 **Baekhyun:** Tapi, Yeol...

 **Baekhyun:** Aku sedang pergi ke rumah nenekku...

.

.

 **Break Her Up**

.

 _Chapter 04_

.

.

 **genre:** romance, drama

 **rated:** T

 **notes:** boys love, boy x boy

.

.

 _happy reading!_

* * *

Liburan akhir semester adalah salah satu yang paling ditunggu Baekhyun semasa sekolah. Biasanya kalau sedang liburan seperti ini, yang langsung dilakukan Baekhyun adalah kabur ke tempat neneknya yang ada di Busan. Apa lagi yang dikejarnya di sana selain tteokbeokki paling enak sedunia buatan neneknya?

"Neneeekkk! Aku dataaang!" Suara Baekhyun langsung menggema ke seluruh ruangan ketika ia baru saja menapaki kaki di terasnya.

Segera sosok si nenek yang sudah renta tapi masih tampak kuat dan bersemangat muncul dari balik pintu. "Aigoo~ Baekhyunnie sayang~" serunya gemas sambil memeluk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalas pelukan neneknya dengan sayang, lalu berkata dengan nada semanja mungkin, "Neeek~ Baekhyunnie mau tteokbeokki~"

Neneknya langsung menarik diri dari pelukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengira neneknya akan tersenyum sambil berkata, "Iya, Baekhyunnie sayang~" seperti biasanya atau apa. Ternyata dengan teganya sang nenek langsung menjepit ujung hidung Baekhyun. "Setidaknya beri salam dan tanya dulu kabar nenekmu ini, baru minta tteokbeokki!" omelnya.

Baekhyun langsung mengaduh kesakitan.

"Abaikan saja, Nek. Dia memang cucu paling kurang ajar," sahut Baekboom tiba-tiba dari balik punggung Baekhyun. "Semakin besar, semakin besar juga ketidaksopanannya."

Begitu melihat kedatangan Baekboom, tiba-tiba saja sang nenek melepaskan jepitan pada hidung Baekhyun, lalu menghampiri cucu paling besarnya itu, hendak memeluknya. "Aigoo~ Cucu besarku yang paling kusayang~"

Sebelum dipeluk, Baekboom menyempatkan diri untuk membungkuk 90 derajat dan mengucapkan salam dengan suara selembut dan sesopan mungkin. "Apa kabar, Nenek?"

Sementara Baekhyun langsung mendengus dan memanyunkan bibirnya. "Jadi, aku bukan cucu yang paling Nenek sayang?" gerutunya.

Kedua insan yang sedang diratapi Baekhyun itu segera melepaskan diri, lalu Baekboom segera menyahut lebih dulu, "Makanya, jangan bersikap seperti itu!" Sementara sang nenek beralih fokus untuk menghampiri kedua orang tuanya dan juga memeluk mereka seperti yang dilakukannya pada Baekhyun dan Baekboom.

"Aku hanya tidak suka basa-basi," Baekhyun semakin memajukan bibirnya, melihat Baekboom yang balik menatapnya dengan tajam. Tak tahan dengan tatapan itu, akhirnya Baekhyun menghela napas dan menyerah juga. "Oke, oke. Aku tahu aku kurang ajar, tidak sopan, dan nakal," dengusnya sambil berjalan menghampiri neneknya.

Begitu sampai di hadapan sang nenek, Baekhyun langsung menangkupkan kedua tangannya di perut, lalu membungkuk 90 derajat. "Halo, Nenek. Apa kabar? Kumohon, maafkan kesalahanku yang tadi ya, Nenek."

Sang nenek langsung tertawa, lalu menepuk-nepukkan tangannya di bahu Baekhyun. "Ayo, segera masuk ke dalam dan kita kan membuat tteokbeokki kesayangan Baekhyunnie."

Baekhyun segera menegapkan punggungnya kembali, lalu bersorak sambil mengikuti jejak sang nenek. Tapi, begitu ia nyaris melewati ambang pintu, tiba-tiba ponsel di dalam sakunya bergetar. Baekhyun urung melangkah ke dalam rumah, lalu segera merogoh ponselnya. Sebuah _chat_ balasan dari Chanyeol rupanya.

 **Chanyeol:** (T_T) (T_T) (T_T)

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin tertawa sekeras mungkin sekarang, membayangkan bagaimana lucunya wajah Chanyeol yang begitu merana dengan mulut yang dimanyunkan ke depan karena mendapati Baekhyun sedang tidak ada di rumah. Akhirnya, sambil tersenyum geli, Baekhyun segera mengetik balasan:

 **Baekhyun:** Maafkan aku ya, Yeol~

 **Baekhyun:** Maaaaaaf bangettt

Tak sampai lima menit, balasan langsung datang. Baekhyun dengan senang hati merogoh ponselnya. Tapi, ketika melihat nama yang tercetak di layar, senyuman Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghilang.

 _Kang Seulgi._

Baekhyun langsung menganga dan menyapu rambutnya ke belakang. "Mampus," gumamnya dengan suara pelan dan segera membuka pesannya.

 **Kang Seulgi:** Baekhyun?

Baekhyun seketika panik. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Seulgi mengirimkan _chat_ padanya seperti ini. Lekas saja pikirannya dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Apakah ia sadar kalau Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol? Apakah ia juga sudah mengendus rencananya untuk menggaet Chanyeol? Padahal, demi Tuhan, Baekhyun sudah mengurungkan kembali niat itu.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, di hari terakhir sekolah itu, sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah menetapkan hati untuk merebut Chanyeol dari Seulgi, seperti yang sudah diusulkan Yoora padanya. Baekhyun terlalu yakin, bahkan ia sampai membeli buku tentang cara menggaet hati sahabat yang disukai.

Tapi... Baekhyun sesegera mungkin langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Satu alasan sederhana: ia takut. Entah mengapa ia takut kalau ia ketahuan. Ia takut kalau Seulgi akan memergokinya di saat yang tidak tepat. Ia takut kalau rencananya akan gagal di tengah jalan. Terlebih lagi, ia takut kalau sebenarnya perasaannya ini hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Jadi, ia mengubur buku yang barusan dibelinya itu sedalam mungkin di tempat yang sulit buat dicari, sekaligus mengubur niatannya itu.

Baekhyun masih menggigit bibirnya dengan panik sambil menatap _chat_ yang tidak biasa dari Seulgi itu. Setelah ia berusaha menenangkan diri dengan menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya, akhirnya Baekhyun membalas _chat_ itu dengan jari gemetaran.

 **Baekhyun:** Ya?

Dua huruf ditambah dengan satu tanda baca yang sederhana, tapi mampu membuat jantung Baekhyun ketar-ketir tak karuan. Tak sampai lima menit lagi, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar dan menyala di tangannya. Baekhyun nyaris melompat ketakutan dari sofa yang sedang didudukinya seperti kucing yang disodori timun, lalu membuka _chat_ yang tertera di sana.

 **Chanyeol:** (T_T) (T_T) (T_T)

Baekhyun langsung menghela napas. Rupanya hanya sebuah balasan ringan dari Chanyeol. Dengan mudah dan tanpa harus ketar-ketir, Baekhyun langsung membalas:

 **Baekhyun:** Jangan ngambek dong, Yeol :(

 **Baekhyun:** Nanti kubawakan tteokbeokki Nenek deh buatmu. Bagaimana? ;;)

Ketika sang nenek memanggilnya untuk minum teh di ruang makan, Baekhyun kembali menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana. Ia sempat merasa kalau ponselnya bergetar beberapa kali, tapi Baekhyun mengabaikan sejenak _chat-chat_ itu karena alasan kesopanan dan rasa hormat di depan sang nenek.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Baekhyunnie?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata dan langsung menjawab, "Err... lumayan lancar, Nek."

Sang nenek menatapnya sejenak dengan maksud yang sulit untuk ditebak oleh Baekhyun. Ditambah lagi dengan beberapa getaran yang timbul di ponselnya, membuat Baekhyun harus menelan ludah dengan susah payah untuk menenangkan hatinya. Untung saja sang nenek tiba-tiba tersenyum menggoda sambil memukul lutut Baekhyun dengan main-main. "Hiyaaa~ Kau sudah punya pacar, ya?"

Wajah Baekhyun seketika memanas. _Pacar sih tidak punya, tapi kalau sahabat rasa pacar aku punya._ Rasanya mau menjawab seperti itu, tapi nyatanya yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun adalah, "T-tidak kok, Nek."

Mana berani Baekhyun berkata terang-terangan seperti itu? Bisa dibanjiri ribuan pertanyaan nanti dari orang tuanya dan terutama dari Baekboom, kakaknya yang super menyebalkan.

Sang nenek hanya manggut-manggut, lalu akhirnya beralih ke arah Baekboom dan juga menanyakan hal yang mirip. Berbeda dengan sikap Baekhyun, Baekboom hanya menggeleng dengan tenang dan mengatakan, "Tidak, Nek. Aku mau fokus dengan kuliahku dulu."

Baekhyun dalam hati mencibir jawaban Baekboom. Memang kakaknya itu seringkali sok kalem di hadapan orang dewasa. Seandainya sang nenek tahu bagaimana kelakuan asli Baekboom, terutama kelakuannya selama ini pada Baekhyun, mungkin sang nenek bakalan menangis sesenggukan dan mengutuk Baekboom menjadi batu.

Oke, mungkin itu agak berlebihan.

Terlepas dari perhatian keluarganya, akhirnya diam-diam Baekhyun merogoh ponselnya. Terdapat beberapa _chat_ masuk dari dua orang yang berbeda. Tanpa ditebak pun Baekhyun yakin jelas siapa dua orang yang ada di sana. Baekhyun pun segera membuka _chat_ itu.

 **Chanyeol:** Bawakan yang banyak ya (T_T)

.

 **Kang Seulgi:** Maaf kalau aku mengganggu waktumu, Baekhyun-ah

 **Kang Seulgi:** Tapi... boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?

Baekhyun langsung membalas secepat kilat dan tak sampai sedetik kemudian ia megap-megap seperti ikan yang kehabisan napas ketika ia menyadari kalau ia hampir saja mengirimkan _chat_ yang seharusnya buat Chanyeol itu ke Seulgi.

HAMPIR SAJA.

 **Baekhyun:** Iya, chagiya cerewet!

Baekhyun menarik napas berulang kali sembari menyapu rambutnya ke belakang. Mampus—nyaris saja ia mampus karena mengirimkan itu pada Seulgi. Akhirnya, dengan perlahan ia menghapus isi _chat_ itu, lalu menggantinya dengan yang seharusnya.

 **Baekhyun:** Tidak masalah. Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?

Dan isi _chat_ yang sebelumnya dikirimkannya pada Chanyeol.

Sambil menggigit ujung jempolnya, ia menatap layar ponselnya yang tergeletak mati di atas lantai. Seulgi mau bertanya padanya? Kira-kira... apakah yang akan gadis itu tanyakan padanya? Apakah itu tentang... Chanyeol?

Baekhyun langsung mengerang ketika ia merasa yakin kalau Seulgi akan menanyakan tentang Chanyeol. Masalahnya adalah kira-kira topik apa yang mau ditanyakan tentang Chanyeol? Kalau pacar dari sahabat kita tiba-tiba bertanya pada kita, pasti topiknya tidak jauh-jauh dari pacarnya, kan? Iya, kan?

Merasa tidak menemukan jawaban yang pasti, Baekhyun hanya mengacak-acak rambutnya dan meninggalkan ponselnya di atas lantai begitu saja sambil mengikuti keluarganya yang saat ini sedang menikmati halaman belakang rumah yang sedang ditunjukkan oleh sang nenek.

Sebodo amat yang mau ditanyakan Seulgi nanti—yang jelas Baekhyun mau melarikan diri dulu untuk beberapa jam.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

Rupanya lebih dari setengah hari Baekhyun meninggalkan ponselnya. Ia terlalu larut dengan pemandangan indah di sekitar rumah neneknya. Apalagi ketika sang nenek mengajaknya untuk melihat _sunset_ di pantai dari lantai dua rumahnya. Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun merasa meleleh ketika melihat pemandangan yang jarang dilihatnya di Seoul itu.

"Kalau Nenek sedang bosan, biasanya Nenek nongkrong di sini sambil melihat _sunset_. Kalau saja Nenek punya kamera, mungkin berulang kali Nenek akan memotretnya, lalu Nenek jual biar punya penghasilan tambahan. Kalau bisa Nenek akan membuat pameran fotografi untuk pemandangan _sunset_ ini," komentar sang nenek sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Baekhyun berkedip-kedip sejenak memikirkan komentar sang nenek yang menurutnya cukup oke itu. Segeralah muncul sebuah ide cemerlang untuk menghibur sang nenek ketika ia baru mengingat kalau ponselnya itu berkamera dengan resolusi tinggi. Baekhyun segera menoleh ke arah neneknya, lalu berkata, "Nek, tunggu sebentar, ya~" kemudian segera turun ke lantai bawah untuk mengambil ponselnya.

Tapi ia dan sang nenek harus menelan kekecewaan ketika Baekhyun menemukan kalau baterai ponselnya terlalu lemah untuk digunakan, sehingga harus mati bahkan sebelum Baekhyun sempat memencet tombol Home. Sementara Baekhyun cemberut dengan sendi-sendi yang lemas karena kehilangan semangat, ia bahkan nyaris membanting ponselnya ke lantai, sang nenek malah langsung menghiburnya dengan iming-iming akan dibuatkan tteokbeokki besok pagi.

Sebenarnya siapa yang seharusnya dihibur dan menghibur, sih?

Ketika pemandangan sudah menjadi gelap, keduanya segera memutuskan untuk turun ke lantai bawah dan mempersiapkan makan malam. Seperti biasa, Baekhyun yang menjadi anak bawang di tempat itu hanya bisa berleha-leha menunggu makanan selesai dipersiapkan sembari mengisi ulang daya baterai ponselnya. Dan setelah ia makan malam, barulah ia ingat untuk membalas _chat-chat_ yang belum sempat dituntaskannya hari ini.

Mampusmampusmampus—coba tebak, sudah ada berapa kata "mampus" yang dikeluarkannya hari ini. Sambil terus menggumamkan kata itu, Baekhyun mendekati ponselnya yang masih diisi ulang, lalu bergegas menyalakannya. Benar saja dugaannya, _chat_ masuk menumpuk semua di notifikasi.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Baekhyun membukanya.

 **Chanyeol:** Terus kapan kau pulang?

.

 **Jongdae:** Baekbaekbaek

 **Jongdae:** Sabtu depan kita main PS, yuk

.

 **Chanyeol:** Baeeeek

.

 **Sehun:** [Game Request] Mainkan karakter favoritmu!

.

 **Chanyeol:** Baekhyunnnn

 **Chanyeol:** Kau sudah melupakanku ya? (T_T)

Dan beberapa ratus _chat_ lainnya berasal dari _group chat_ yang bisingnya bukan main.

Itu membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. Dari semua _chat_ itu... mengapa tidak ada nama Seulgi di dalamnya?

 _Ting!_

Baekhyun nyaris meloncat lagi dari tempat ia duduk ketika tiba-tiba merasakan getaran dan bunyi _chat_ masuk di tangannya. Baekhyun segera melongokkan pandangan ke layar dan sangat panjang umur, orang yang barusan dipikirkannya baru saja muncul di sana.

Dengan takut-takut, Baekhyun membuka _chat_ tersebut.

 **Kang Seulgi:** Maaf baru balas, Baekhyun-ah

 **Kang Seulgi:** Aku hanya mau nanya soal Chanyeol, sih...

 **Kang Seulgi:** Mumpung kau ini adalah sahabat baiknya

Benar saja dugaannya barusan. Seulgi benar-benar bertanya soal Chanyeol. Nah, masalahnya di sini adalah apakah pertanyaan soal Chanyeol itu bakalan menyangkut tentang dirinya juga?

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, lalu menggeleng keras.

 _Ah, pikiranmu terlalu berlebihan, Baekhyun!_

Baekhyun pun segera membalas _chat_ dari Seulgi terlebih dahulu.

 **Baekhyun:** Tidak apa-apa

 **Baekhyun:** Apa yang mau kau tanyakan soal Chanyeol?

Tak lupa ia juga membalas _chat_ dari Jongdae.

 **Baekhyun:** Maaf, aku tidak bisa :( Lagi liburan ke rumah Nenek :3

Barulah ia membalas _chat_ dari Chanyeol.

 **Baekhyun:** Maaf baru balas, Yeol. Tadi ponselku mati dan aku keasyikkan main di sini

 **Baekhyun:** Hmmm... kira-kira aku akan pulang satu minggu lagi

 **Baekhyun:** Jangan kangen, ya! :)

Dan sesegera mungkin Baekhyun mendapatkan balasan dari Chanyeol.

 **Chanyeol:** Sialan

 **Chanyeol:** Lama sekali pulangnya (T_T)

 **Chanyeol:** Siapa teman mainku untuk satu minggu ini (T_T)

Baekhyun terkikik. Chanyeol mulai bersikap dramatis.

 **Baekhyun:** Tidak usah berlebihan begitu

 **Baekhyun:** Hanya satu minggu kok, Park Idiot

.

 **Chanyeol:** Tapi...

 **Chanyeol:** Bagiku satu minggu itu lama sekali (T_T)

 **Chanyeol:** Haruskah aku menyusul ke rumah nenekmu?

 **Chanyeol:** (PS. AKU SERIUS)

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Oh, benarkah?"

Sebenarnya ada beberapa notifikasi _chat_ masuk lagi di ponselnya. Hanya saja, ia tidak rela meninggalkan _chatroom_ -nya dengan Chanyeol barang sebentar. Bahkan kekhawatirannya soal _chat_ -nya dengan Seulgi pun lenyap.

 **Baekhyun:** Coba saja

 **Baekhyun:** Kalau kau tahu alamat rumah nenekku (`▽´)-σ

.

 **Chanyeol:** Nanti tinggal kulacak

 **Chanyeol:** Atau aku akan telepon polisi di Busan dan bertanya pada mereka di mana rumah Nenek Byun Baekhyun

.

 **Baekhyun:** HAHAHAHAHA

 **Baekhyun:** Percayalah, mereka tidak akan pernah tahu rumah nenekku

.

 **Chanyeol:** Syukurlah kalau begitu

.

 **Baekhyun:** Loh, kok?

.

 **Chanyeol:** Kalau mereka tahu, bisa habis kamu ditangkap oleh para polisi

.

 **Baekhyun:** Sialan

.

 **Chanyeol:** Benar, loh

 **Chanyeol:** Karena kamu kan pencuri, Baek

.

 **Baekhyun:** (Q╰_╯)==○ (x, ")

.

 **Chanyeol:** ...pencuri hatiku

 **Chanyeol:** (`▽´)-σ

Baekhyun nyaris tersedak oleh air ludahnya sendiri begitu melihat jawaban dari Chanyeol. Langsung saja Baekhyun mengetik balasan yang aman menurutnya.

 **Baekhyun:** INGAT PACARMU ITU, IDIOT. INGAT

Hal itu membuat Baekhyun jadi teringat pada Seulgi. Untuk mengisi waktu selama ia menunggu balasan yang tak kunjung datang dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun akhirnya keluar dari _chatroom_ -nya dengan Chanyeol, lalu membuka balasan dari Seulgi yang ternyata sudah menongkrong di sana sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

 **Kang Seulgi:** Tapi, mungkin pertanyaannya agak tidak enak, Baekhyun-ah

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya dengan gugup. _Pertanyaannya agak tidak enak?_

 **Baekhyun:** Tidak apa-apa kok

Balasan langsung datang. Tapi, ternyata itu dari Chanyeol.

 **Chanyeol:** Sudah diingat, kok :3

.

 **Baekhyun:** Yayaya terserah

.

 **Chanyeol:** Baek, kau bakalan hidup kan sampai tengah malam?

.

 **Baekhyun:** Tentu saja!

 **Baekhyun:** Kau mengharapkanku mati cepat, ya?!

.

 **Chanyeol:** Eh, sori. Bukannya begitu

 **Chanyeol:** Maksudnya, kamu tidak tidur cepat kan nanti?

.

 **Baekhyun:** Memangnya kenapa?

.

 **Chanyeol:** Mau menelpon :3

Walaupun di dalam hatinya ia berusaha mengingatkan diri sendiri kalau Chanyeol sudah ada yang punya, tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman lebarnya di sana.

 **Baekhyun:** Oh, baiklah. Kutunggu, ya

Chanyeol hanya membacanya dan tidak membalas. Baekhyun menghela napas, lalu keluar dari _chatroom_ tersebut. Ia kembali menunggu balasan dari Seulgi. Beberapa menit ia tetap menunggu sambil membuka _group chat_ -nya, akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah untuk menunggu dan meninggalkan ponselnya begitu saja di lantai, kemudian menghampiri keluarganya yang sedang berkumpul di depan televisi.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

"Oi, Baek! Ada yang meneleponmu dari tadi tuh!"

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sibuk memakan kudapan ringan ketiganya sembari menonton televisi langsung bangkit dari duduknya, lalu menghampiri ponselnya. Tapi sayangnya ketika ia mau menekan tombol Jawab, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berhenti bergetar.

"Astaga," Baekhyun mendesah panik. "Hyung, sebenarnya ponselku sudah bergetar sejak kapan?!"

"Sejak kau selesai menghabiskan toples kudapan yang kedua," jawab Baekboom dengan kalem.

"Kenapa Hyung tidak langsung memanggilku?!" protes Baekhyun dengan kesal. "Astaga, dia bakalan kesal sekali—astaga..."

Baekboom hanya mencibir. "Bukan masalahku." Ia mengedikkan bahunya, lalu segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya ke arah punggung Baekboom yang sudah menghilang, lalu menatap ponselnya kembali. Segera ia mencari kontak Chanyeol, lalu menekan tombol Panggil.

"Baekkieeee~" Rengekan Chanyeol langsung terdengar jelas. Bahkan ia tidak merepotkan dirinya untuk mengucapkan "yeoboseyo" terlebih dulu.

"Maafkan aku, Yeol. Aku asyik menonton, jadi, yeah... aku tidak sadar teleponmu tadi. Maafkan aku, ya—"

 _Beep._

Telepon langsung diputus begitu saja. Membuat Baekhyun mengernyit heran dan menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Mulutnya tiba-tiba merasa gatal

" _Son of a—_ "

Umpatannya langsung terpotong ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar lagi. Kali ini bukan dari nomor ponsel Chanyeol, melainkan dari nomor telepon rumahnya.

Tidak mau berlama-lama untuk menyusun daftar pertanyaan mengapa Chanyeol memakai telepon rumahnya, Baekhyun akhirnya menekan tombol Jawab dan menempelkan teleponnya di telinga.

"Kenapa kau menutup teleponnya tadi?!" tanya Baekhyun, nyaris memekik.

"Sori, Baek. Sori," jawab Chanyeol sambil terkekeh. "Aku hanya tidak mau pulsamu habis gara-gara meneleponku." Chanyeol menarik napas. "Lagipula, kan aku duluan yang janji akan meneleponmu."

Baekhyun langsung terenyuh. Chanyeol benar-benar sosok yang pengertian. Ia... terlalu pengertian.

Seulas senyum langsung terpatri di wajah Baekhyun. "Terima kasih, Yeol."

Suara kekehan Chanyeol kembali menggema di telinganya. "Sama-sama, Baek," katanya santai. "Jadi, mau cerita tentang kenapa kau bisa senang sekali hari ini, Baek? Kau masih utang cerita padaku soal itu."

"Oh, iya," Baekhyun terkesiap sendiri. "Jadi begini, aku kemarin membaca novel yang kau beri padaku. Sampai habis."

Chanyeol bersiul. "Wow. Aku tidak meragukan kecepatan membacamu, Baek."

"Yeah, biasa saja, sih," lengos Baekhyun, berpura-pura untuk tidak terdengar besar kepala karena pujian Chanyeol. "Itu tidak penting. Bagian pentingnya adalah—"

"Tunggu, Baek," potong Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol mendesah di seberang sana. "Tega sekali kau."

"Loh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku kan sudah memberikan novel itu di bulan lalu. Kenapa baru kau baca sekarang?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Kan sedang ujian, pabo. Tidak mungkin aku mengacaukan konsentrasiku untuk fokus pada ujian."

"Tapi kan kau dapat nilai bagus kemarin, Baek," rengek Chanyeol. "Masuk lima besar pula. Harusnya kau tidak usah belajar saja. Tidak akan ada bedanya."

Baekhyun berkacak pinggang. "Yeah, katakan saja itu pada orang yang berhasil menduduki peringkat dua kemarin. Tidak usah sombong, deh."

Chanyeol langsung terkekeh geli mendengar nada kesal yang dilontarkan Baekhyun.

"Jadi, kau mau mendengar ceritaku atau kita harus berdebat soal novel itu lagi?" tanya Baekhyun dengan galak.

"Oke, oke. Lanjutkan ceritamu, _baby._ "

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras supaya jeritan senangnya itu tidak keluar dari tenggorokannya. Sial, Chanyeol kan sudah sering memanggilnya seperti itu. Tapi waktu Chanyeol memanggilnya seperti itu... kenapa Baekhyun selalu merasa dada dan perutnya bergejolak luar biasa?

"Oke...," Baekhyun menarik napas, "sampai di mana aku tadi? Oh, iya—bagian penting. Nah, bagian penting dari novel itu adalah aku menemukan secarik amplop warna emas di halaman paling terakhir novel itu. Ditempel dengan selotip."

"Lalu, lalu?"

"Lalu, aku mengambilnya dan mengambil isinya." Senyuman Baekhyun melebar sekarang. "Dan kau tahu apa isinya?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Tapi, Baekhyun yakin kalau laki-laki itu sedang menggeleng dengan polos di seberang sana.

"Isinya adalah...," Baekhyun langsung meledak-ledak karena rasa senangnya, "UNDANGAN MAKAN MALAM PRIVAT DENGAN DO KYUNGSOO-SSI, YEOL! GYAAAA—"

"Ssth!"

Baekhyun langsung menyumpal jeritan senangnya ketika sang nenek mendesis sambil menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir. Sementara televisi masih asyik menayangkan sebuah program acara masak-memasak kesukaan sang nenek.

Tak mau mengganggu sang nenek, akhirnya Baekhyun berjalan keluar rumah, duduk di bangku teras, lalu kembali berbicara, "Kukira itu bohongan. Tapi setelah kutanya di grup khusus penggemar Do Kyungsoo dan ikut mengeceknya di situs resmi, ternyata undangan itu benar-benar ada dan hanya orang-orang yang beruntung saja yang bisa mendapatkan undangan itu! Astaga, astaga—aku senang sekali, Yeol. Terima kasih banyak buatmu yang sudah memberikan novel itu untukku!"

"Wow~ daebak~" Chanyeol ikut bersorak girang di sana. "Jadi, kapan itu akan diadakan, Baek?"

"Hari Sabtu, dua minggu lagi, Yeol," jawab Baekhyun dengan antusias. "Dan di dalam undangan itu tertulis kalau aku boleh mengajak satu temanku..." Baekhyun berhenti berbicara, lalu menggigit bibirnya dengan ragu.

Karena tak kunjung berbicara, Chanyeol akhirnya bersuara. "Baek? Masih di sana?"

"Ah, iya," jawab Baekhyun dengan cepat setelah beberapa kali mengerjapkan mata. "Jadi... sebenarnya aku mau...," Baekhyun meneguk ludah dengan gugup, "yeah... mengajakmu ikut..."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, lalu ber-oh panjang.

"Bagaimana?" Baekhyun menggosok tengkuknya sendiri dengan gugup. "Kau bisa ikut menemaniku, kan?"

Chanyeol masih terdiam.

"K-kalau kau memang ada urusan, mungkin dengan pacarmu atau bagaimana, tidak apa-apa, sih. Abaikan saja aku," lanjut Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit terpaksa sebenarnya. _Yeah, abaikan saja aku..._

Tapi lagi-lagi Chanyeol tidak menjawab apapun. Baekhyun mulai kesal dibuatnya.

"Yach! Bagaimana, Yeol?! Kau itu bisa ikut atau tidak?!" Baekhyun agak berteriak.

"Sori, Baek..."

Mendengar jawaban itu langsung membuat bahu Baekhyun melorot lemas. Ia akan sendirian datang ke makan malam bersama Do Kyungsoo nanti.

"Aku barusan mengecek kalender," Chanyeol kembali bersuara. "Dan kalau dilihat-lihat tanggalnya, sepertinya aku bisa ikut bersamamu, Baek." Lalu Chanyeol terkekeh di seberang sana.

Baekhyun pun tak kuasa mengembangkan senyuman lebarnya. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan obrolan mereka dengan berbagai topik yang lain, mulai dari gosip anak-anak yang tidak naik kelas di angkatan mereka sampai saling berharap semoga mereka kembali berada di kelas yang sama. Baekhyun pun segera menyudahi pembicaraan mereka ketika Baekboom tiba-tiba menongolkan diri di ambang pintu, lalu menyuruh Baekhyun untuk tidur.

"Yeol... maaf ya, aku sudah dipanggil untuk tidur," gumam Baekhyun, memotong komentar Chanyeol kalau saja ia berada di kelas yang sama lagi dengan Jongdae yang cerewet itu.

"Ah, begitu, ya...," Chanyeol segera menyahut dengan nada mengambang. "Baiklah. Tidurlah sana. Sudah nyaris tengah malam juga."

"Baiklah," kata Baekhyun dengan volume suara yang diperkecil karena ia sudah masuk ke dalam rumah neneknya yang sudah sepi. "Selamat tidur ya, Yeol."

"Selamat tidur juga, _baby_."

Baekhyun tersenyum, nyaris menjerit kesenangan lagi. Ia menunggu sampai Chanyeol menutup teleponnya, tapi entah mengapa laki-laki itu tidak kunjung memutuskan sambungan.

Makanya, sambil mengernyitkan kening, Baekhyun berbisik, "Yeol...?"

"Hm?" Jawaban di seberang sana menegaskan bahwa Chanyeol belum menutup teleponnya sama sekali.

"Tidak menutup teleponmu?"

"Aku menunggumu sampai menutupnya duluan," kekeh Chanyeol. "Biasanya kau duluan yang menutup telepon, kan?"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum. Entah ini senyumannya yang ke berapa kalinya, tapi yang jelas ia sudah banyak sekali mengeluarkan senyuman di hari ini sehingga membuat otot-otot di pipinya pegal. Tapi karena terlalu senang, ia sampai tak menyadari rasa pegal itu.

"Ah, baiklah. Kututup, ya?"

" _Aye-aye, Captain._ "

Setelah Chanyeol mengatakan itu, Baekhyun langsung menekan tombol warna merah di layar ponselnya, kemudian menatap hasil durasi teleponnya bersama Chanyeol sambil tersenyum simpul. Entah mengapa dua jam itu benar-benar tak terasa baginya.

Ia tetap tersenyum menatap angka yang tertera di sana sampai tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah notifikasi _chat_ masuk di atas layarnya. Baekhyun pun segera membuka notifikasi itu tanpa merasa curiga sama sekali, dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasa jantungnya serasa seperti jatuh ke bawah, tertarik gravitasi. Senyumannya pun langsung menghilang begitu saja.

 **Kang Seulgi:** Chanyeol sedang dekat dengan seseorang, ya?

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

Makasih banyak ya buat yg berkunjung, membaca, dan meninggalkan feedback+kritik+saran di fanfic ini. Gomawo everyone. Saranghaeyo~ 'ᄉ'


End file.
